the chase for a leprechaun
by hikakao2345
Summary: Alfred is determined to find a leprechaun and drags Arthur with him, to much of his displease but what lengths will Arthur go to, to keep the idotic American happy?


**Arthur pov**

"Artie! Wanna help me catch a leprechaun?" the American asked as he stood on my door step with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"no" I said plainly as I closed the door in his face, just waiting for him to knock again, but it never came.

"please! it'll be fun" he begged as he jumped on my back, causing me to fall to the ground, clinging to my shirt.

"i don't want to" I said sternly before I pushed him out onto my door step once again. The pulled away from the overly energetic nation. He gave me his best puppy dog face and looked at me intently.

"fine... bloody Americans" I mumbled the last part under my breathe as I fallowed Alfred out the door.

"how do you expect to catch a 'leprechaun'?" I asked as we entered the woods.

"easy! We watch the traps I set up all around the forest and eventually we'll catch one" he said excitedly as he pointed out where all of the traps were so I wouldn't fall into one.

"uh... little help?" Alfred asked, stuck in a net in a large tree. I sighed, taking out my pocket knife and cutting the rope, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. He screeched in pain when his butt made contact with the ground, ignoring him I made my way through the trail, to be stopped by the hurt American.

"you didn't have to be so harsh... now you have to kiss it better!" Alfred whined as he held his aching butt.

"No!" I screeched as a light blush crept onto my face.

"c'mon you've done so much worse" Alfred smirked, holding my up against as tree and rubbing his butt in my face as my blush deepened.

"see was that so bad?" the idiotic boy asked as he put his hands on his hips and looked at the tops of the trees, with an accomplished look on his face. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to a bush and pointed towards it. I gave him a questioning look as he pulled some branches up and revealed a hallowed out spot with some food and small places to see out into the forest.

"get it" he said, pushing me slightly towards it. I got in and sat in the small space, Alfred sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"isn't it cool?" he asked as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"yea" I said slightly surprised he could construct something like this as I leaned into his chest slightly. We sat in the woods for a good hour or two, chatting about mindless things until I fell asleep, curled into his chest.

"Artie... Artie.." a voice said as it shook me awake lightly, I lazily looked at the American with a glare that said what the fuck do you want I am trying to sleep.

"i'm hungry can we eat lunch" he asked as I arched my back into his chest, then curled back into a ball in his lap.

"fine " I said as the boy leaned back and grabbed a couple of burgers, some chips and root beer out of the bag behind him. About halfway through our lunch we heard a rustling outside the bush and Alfred eagerly looked outside to look for a leprechaun.

"what was that?" I asked as a worried look appeared on my face, frightened we might be consumed by a monster of some sort.

"i don't know may be a leprechaun" Alfred said as he kept looking for on.

"or a raccoon" I screeched, spotting the fury creature about two feet away from our hide out.

"don't worry I'll save us Artie!" Alfred said as he crawled out of the bush and kneeled next to the creature. He fed him some chips and the raccoon was on his way. A sigh of relief washed over me as the boy re entered the hid out.

"this is boring" I yawned, looking out into the distance."you know your never going to catch a leprechaun right?" I said, reverting my gaze to him, sadness sparkled in his eyes as he looked at the ground, searching for an answer.

"i thought if I tried hard enough I would be able to catch one" he said, hoping with every thing he had one would appear. That look of hope made my heart ache, I hated seeing the American sad even if it was for a stupid reason.

"i have to uh... pee" I said before I made my way out of the hallowed out bush.

"don't be too long" I heard Alfred call after me as I swiftly ran through the woods and into my house. I ran to the basement and pulled out my spell book, finding the right page before I threw everything together and ran back into the woods. About ten feet away I stood behind a tree, drinking the potion.

Suddenly I shrank down to about a foot or two tall, sprouting an orange beard and losing my blonde locks to be replaced with orange ones. My clothes falling off of me and new green ones sprouting from my skin.

"yes I got it right" I said under my breathe before I ran directly for a trap Alfred set up. Alfred saw me get stuck in one of the traps and his face grew excited as he jumped out of the bush and ran towards me as fast as humanly possible.

"i finally caught one!" he yelled grabbing me in his hands and holding me up so he could inspect me.

"you have the same bushy eyebrows as Artie" he pointed out, with a huge grin on his face. "only if he were here to see this.. he would get a kick out of this" he said as the smile faded a little bit.

"what do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms and held an angry look on my face, knowing if I didn't get out of here soon the potion will ware off, even though I just wanted to smile and run around with the American.

"no... not at all, I just wanted to see a real live leprechaun " he said excitedly as his grip tightened slightly on me. "you're so squishable" Alfred giggled as he squished me in his hands.

"knock it off you bl-" my voice trailed off, knowing if I said 'bloody' he would know it was me.

"you've met a leprechaun so let me go!" I screamed, knowing I had about seven minutes left.

"but I want to learn more about the leprechaun kind!" Alfred whined, loosening the grip on me. I rolled my eyes at the expression he held on his face as pouted.

"like what?" I asked giving in as I watched his expression turn from pouting to extremely happy. I crossed my arms and sat on the ground with one leg crossed, waiting for his answer.

"umm.. where do you things live? I mean do you live in tiny houses with cute little doors and tiny furniture?" he asked, explaining more by showing me the size he would picture them. I answered most of his questions with a I don't know or that's classified to leprechaun kind only. I checked my watch noticing I only had about one minutes left.

"i really have to go" I said, getting up off of the ground.

"but I have more questions! we'll have to meet again then... I'll start to make a list!" he said as he waved me off. I tried to find the tree that had my clothes behind it but couldn't seem to find it, when I grew to my usual height and my blonde locks grew back as I lost my orange beard and tiny clothes.

"hey Artie guess what!" Alfred yelled as he approached me.

"dude.. what the fuck happened to your clothes?" he said as he came in full view of me.

"i uhh... lost them" I said, immediately regretting it because the boy would want to know how on earth I lost my clothes while peeing.

"but how did y-" I cut him off as a blush spread on my cheeks.

"shut it you git and give me your jacket!" I said furiously as I tried hiding behind the tree but failed only to be wrapped in a hug by the American from the behind.

"but you look so cute, trying to hide your innosence" he said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the woods.

"put me down!" I screeched as I flailed my arms.

"but then you'll get all dirty and I would have to give you a bath" the american testified as he continued to carry me.

"don't say it like it's a chore you know you would love it" I grumbled as I crossed my arms and let myself get carried off by the larger nation.

**too lazy to write any other comments so review please! ^-^ **


End file.
